


selfishness

by airstos



Category: TANGRAM - Fandom, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Just a thought, Other, non gendered partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airstos/pseuds/airstos
Summary: Hello! I wrote this drabble in a boring biology lesson one day and decided to just randomly publish it. Thank you so much for reading and if you liked it you can find me on twitter at @nicovixxing





	selfishness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this drabble in a boring biology lesson one day and decided to just randomly publish it. Thank you so much for reading and if you liked it you can find me on twitter at @nicovixxing

I'm not a selfish person. I always gave others more than I gave myself and I was proud of my selflessness.

But I'm egoistic when it comes to one thing. Or I should maybe say, one person.

I become the most selfish creature in the world when it comes to Chaoze. Because Chaoze is _mine_ and I won't let anyone else have him except for me.

I won't let anyone else hear his soft laughs in the morning when he wakes up next to me and I won't let anyone feel the heat of his body pressed against mine when we do breakfast in the morning. I won't let anyone else see the sparks in his eyes when we joke around together or when he's trying to make me laugh. And so many other things.

I don't know if I deserve it, if I'm enough for him, but right now he's mine and I'm his, so I'm going to be selfish about it.


End file.
